


Needs Must

by FlamingInk



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingInk/pseuds/FlamingInk
Summary: It was not the first time that evening that Ann had been forced to pull away, to allow her head to fall back against the plush pillow behind her whilst she breathed in the oxygen rich air. Her eyes weren’t just wide and changing in colour, but called loudly of a desire and desperation, of want and of need.“I think some form of particular tension has come to head, hmm?” Anne’s tone was both humorous and soothing.





	Needs Must

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just shameless smut. Enjoy!

Ann lay flat on her back upon the sheets, her hair a messy, golden halo of curls scattered over the silk case of the pillow. Her skirt had long been discarded, the need to feel her tall, handsome, brunette lover more securely against her overcoming her need to remain properly modest. But her petticoats remained and were bunched at her knees. Her usual pale, flawless cheeks were marred with a hazy pink blush. But even taking into account her laboured breathing and the ever increasing pace of the rise and fall of her chest, there was another even more noticeable sign of the blonde’s current state.

Her widened eyes.

Her usual delicate blend of blue-greens had turned an almost stormy blue; the racing hormones and influx of rarely experienced endorphins already pumping with agile ease throughout the blonde’s veins and arteries had changed the tone of the younger woman’s eyes. Ann’s gaze remained wide and stared hard, unblinking, locked onto the mischievous chocolate brown’s peering down at her from above.

The two had shared more than their fair share of kisses, of one’s lips brushing against one another’s. Every press of the brunette’s firm, yet soft, lips against Ann’s own sent a rush of blood towards her head, leaving her feeling breathless and unsteady on her feet. A handful of kisses had moved further than chaste, but had never gone quite so far as to to hint that the two might go any further, that hands might feel bold enough to wander and start to explore.

But this night had been entirely different.

It had started out innocently enough. A shared pressing of lips. Whispered words of endearment. Laced fingers and the lazy drawing of patterns by one’s fingertips against another’s skin. And then things had began to shift. Lips were no longer pressed against each other, but locked in a delicate dance of tongues. Whispered words of endearments changed to breathless gasps and pants and moans. Fingers no longer laced lightly together, but gripped at one’s shoulders, neck, back. And the lazy aimless drawing of pattern’s against one’s skin turned to more direct grooming; the light pressing of one’s palm against another’s pelvis or the brushing of the back of one’s hands against another’s chest.

It was not the first time that evening that Ann had been forced to pull away, to allow her head to fall back against the plush pillow behind her whilst she breathed in the oxygen rich air. Her eyes weren’t just wide and changing in colour, but called loudly of a desire and desperation, of want and of need. Her head rolled to the side, a deep blush overcoming her fair cheeks.

“I think some form of particular tension has come to head, hmm?” Anne’s tone was both humorous and soothing.

Ann raked her nails along the back of Anne’s neck where a few stray stands of hair lay loose from her usually tight bun. The blonde almost wished she could deny any such insinuation that she could feel something so desperately and so physically that it seemed entirely out of her control. Not least of all because she was embarrassed, but also because she hated for Anne to think of her as being so needy. Yet she was aware she couldn’t quite bring herself to meet Anne’s eyes.

Anne, always eagle eyed, was well aware of the avoidant eye contact. Her hand moved swiftly to the blonde’s chin. She slid two fingers beneath and brought the younger woman’s gaze to her own, her thumb stroking delicately against the younger woman’s jaw line.

Juxtaposed to the need to avoid the brunette’s penetrating gaze, Ann now found that it was impossible to look away. She bit down on her bottom lip lightly, noting the way that Anne’s eyes flickered down to watch before moving back to meet her own.

“I fear we are much too far to go back,” Anne spoke confidently, her tone smooth and calming. Her thumb continued to stroke rhythmically against the blonde’s jaw. “But perhaps not far enough to go all of the way.”

Ann wasn’t sure how to respond, felt her brain had short circuited and was unable to make sense of the words spoken to her. It took a notion of awareness and attention to the words to associate them with meaning. But Ann was far too distracting by the strange, throbbing ache that had appeared between her legs and the even stranger rolling low in her abdomen. She knew that her nipples were straining beneath the fabrics of her numerous upper layers and even the slightest rub of the cotton material against the peak would incite a gasp.

Anne seems not to wait for a response, having not wanted one or feeling that she ultimately didn’t need one, before leaning down and capturing the blonde’s already bruised lips in another searing kiss. As the older woman’s hand slipped from Ann’s chin, it found purchase around the column of the younger woman’s throat, gripping firmly as her teeth tugged at the blonde’s bottom lip. She released Ann’s lower lip easily enough before making to bring their lips back together.

But instead of submitting to Ann’s desire to bring their lips back together, Anne pulled her head back just slightly. She watched as Ann’s neck arched from the pillow, desperately seeking to reconnect, but Anne refused to oblige.

“You’ll surely find no sleep tonight if you don’t let me take care of you, Ann,” Anne spoke, her voice penetrating the darkened room.

“Anne,” Ann found her hips rolling upwards, unsure of just what they desired but knowing that it surely would not be found in lying stationary against the sheets. “I don’t know if…” the previous hazy rose of the blonde’s cheeks deepened to a deep, scarlet red.

“Do you trust me?” Anne asked, her head tilting to the side, her eyes taking on an expression that showed both concern and confidence.

Ann nodded her head against the pillow.

Without breaking eye contact, Anne removed her hand from its place against the blonde’s throat. Her forehead came to rest against the younger woman’s as she began to guide Ann’s hands lower along her own body. The two hands reached Ann’s knees, where her petticoats bunched against the sheets and her legs. The brunette then began to guide them back upwards. As she felt her hand brush against the heat of the bare apex of the blonde’s thighs, against the space wherein her drawers incurred a spacious slit, Anne released her hold of Ann’s hand.

Anne brought their lips back together, a show of gentle reassurance.

“It’s okay,” the older woman spoke. “Touch yourself.”

Anne witnessed the flash of uncertainty, the momentary crease in the blonde’s brows and the parting of her lips. She could sense the hesitation as the younger woman seemed to still entirely, even her ragged breaths pausing.

The brunette drew her tongue along the length of Ann’s jawline, nibbling the skin below the younger woman’s ear as she reached her neck before sucking her earlobe into her mouth.

“Ann,” Anne purred. “Touch yourself.”

It was enough to elicit a gap from the blonde woman and Anne felt the younger woman’s hand begin to shift between them. A small, quiet moan fell from Ann’s lips as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut, her fingers now moving to explore the wanting expanse of nerves between her legs. Anne couldn’t help but grin against Ann’s neck, knowing her fingers were now surely exploring her most intimate place. Oh, she was surely ruining the blonde for anybody else and enjoying herself immensely in the process.

Her teeth nibbled the younger woman’s earlobe, her tongue caressing gently.

“Good girl,” she whispered smoothly.

Whether it was the movement of Ann’s own fingers or the warm breath of Anne whispering against her ear, Ann moaned more loudly. Her hips rolled, seeming to lift off of the bed against Anne before falling back to the sheets.

Anne brought her lips to the sensitive skin of the younger woman’s neck. As her tongue massaged the blonde’s pulse point, Anne could feel the pounding of the blood beneath the blonde’s flesh against her. She could hear and feel the staccato rhythm of her breath and feel each individual pant against her hair as Ann worked herself.

The brunette felt it too luxurious of a moment to miss. She sucked hard before releasing the blonde’s pulse point from her mouth. She worked her way back upwards, tongue, teeth and lips rising along the column of Ann’s throat and latching onto her jaw line. As she leant back to watch the younger woman’s expression, she felt a hard, intense twinge low in her stomach.

Surely, Anne had never seen Ann so lost in a moment.

The older woman lowered her body just slightly, but enough to enable her to slip one lithe thigh between the blonde’s parted legs. As her nose nuzzled against Ann’s, she pressed her thigh upwards; an unrelenting pressure against the younger woman’s hand and what lay beneath. Anne gasped at the next hard spasm that twisted her stomach.

As her thigh pressed against Ann, the blonde woman’s neck arched from the bed. A whimper passed her lips, her brows creasing, breath catching in her throat with the added pressure. There was always something so fascinating about watching a woman come undone. But watching Ann bring herself to climax... Anne sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her forehead almost coming to rest against Ann’s as her eyes watched the open blue's gaze so needily back at her.

“You’re doing so well,” Anne’s hand caressed the blonde’s jaw line, her fingertips moving to dance over the column of Ann’s throat. “You’re doing so well, my love…”

Anne could feel the heat of Ann’s skin radiating through her clothing, no doubt burning the sheets beneath. With each sharp breath of air as Ann tried to feed her lungs with oxygen, Anne rocked herself forwards, rolling her hips and pressing herself into the blonde woman and against her hand. Each press brought a moan louder and more broken than the last and Ann’s eyelids now strained to keep themselves open, to keep themselves locked with the dark, rich eyes staring back at her.

“You’re…” Anne noticed as she tried to speak that her own mouth and lips were dry, that she too was panting. It could have been from exertion, the effort of rocking her hips, but she knew it was more than just that. “You’re trembling…”

Anne could feel the blonde’s legs quivering around her own, could feel Ann’s muscles thrumming against her. Ann’s arms wrapped around her securely and her fingernails dug deeply into her skin. Her breath now came in short pants of hot air that ghosted against Anne’s lips. Her eyes, with her eyelids fluttering, now seemed to have become unfocused and distant.

“Cum for me.”

Whether it was the short, sharp shock of the vulgarity of Anne’s words, or whether Ann had more naturally reached a point of precipice didn't matter. The blonde found her back arching from the bed; her muscles shuddered, her hands and feet curled and a broken, hoarse moan found its way past her lips.

Watching the younger woman come undone beneath her, feeling the blonde’s muscles quiver and watching her eyes grow absent as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, caused a whimper from the brunette. She felt a strong clench low in her stomach and an even stronger throb of pleasure between her own legs. Before she could understand just how aroused she had become as she watched the blonde woman experience her first, true, orgasm, Anne found she was experiencing one of her own.

Anne could feel her own muscles humming, could now feel a more intense throbbing between her own legs that told her she would likely be forced to provide herself with some much needed attention when she was sure that Ann had been taken care of. Reaching climax by simply watching another come undone was something wholly unfamiliar to the brunette, but the insistent ache between her legs told her that it had left her body needing and wanting more.

Anne pressed her forehead more firmly against Ann’s, grounding herself as she waited for the younger woman to come back to her, for her breath to even out and her gaze to take in her surroundings again. She chewed her bottom lip as she waited, her hand softly caressing the blonde’s cheek. 

Anne was broken from her musings as she felt the blonde’s hand move between them. The older woman swiftly took hold of Ann’s wrist. She brought it to her lips where she pressed a gentle kiss against the pulse point there, moving to place another against her palm. And then, locking eyes with the younger woman to study her reaction, Anne brought Ann’s well worked fingers to her mouth; she brought each digit individually into her mouth and sucked only lightly, before placing a kiss against the tip of each.

The older woman was satisfied with the reaction it elicited from Ann, enjoying the way Ann’s lips parted and a groan escaped.

“Perhaps someday, Ann, someday soon…” Anne let the blonde’s hand fall to her side, her eyes still brazenly locked with Ann’s. “It will be my own hand that brings you such pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think with a review *hint* *hint* If you have ideas to feed my muse to provide more content, please feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
